darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimic (Dark Souls II)
Mimics are a type of enemy in Dark Souls II. Description Similarly to their Dark Souls counterpart; Mimics pretend to be treasure chests and attack when the player attempts to open them. Opening a mimic chest usually results in death, but they won't respawn when killed. Unlike their counterpart in Dark Souls, mimics are not bipedal and instead crawl on the ground upside down. Wood chest Mimics can be spotted by their teeth, visible from the small crack in the chest. Iron chest Mimics, however, have 2 small silvery locks, whilst the regular do not. Locations Dark Souls II *Earthen Peak - Before the boss fight with Mytha, there's a staircase leading up. On the right there's a room blocked by poison pots. Break the pots to make a way into a room inhabited by various Poison Horn Beetles. The mimic chest will be near the furthest corner of the room. Drops the Dark Gauntlets and Work Hook. *Aldia's Keep - The mimic chest is behind the Foregarden bonfire and against the keep wall. Drops the Dark Mask and a Sunset Staff. *Doors of Pharros - In the water just outside the first bonfire's room. The mimic is found on the right, behind a Primal Knight. Drops the Dark Leggings and Black Scorpion Stinger. (Not present in Scholar of the First Sin) *Dragon Shrine - Found close to the first pair of Drakekeepers. Head left from the stairs and go towards the far wall. There will be a drop after the player crosses over the stairs. Two chests are found here, but only the one on the right is a Mimic. Drops the Washing Pole in NG, and a Petrified Something in NG+ and beyond. (Not present in Scholar of the First Sin) *Iron Keep - Past the second bonfire, found after defeating the Smelter Demon, go across the metal bridge with the two Ironclad Soldiers and enter the next room. Pulling the lever to the right will move the platforms, allowing the player to reach a ladder on the other side. The Mimic will be in the far right corner after climb up the ladder. Drops the Dark Armor and a Lightning Winged Spear (not present in Scholar of the First Sin). Crown of the Ivory King *Frozen Eleum Loyce - There are two in this area. One in a tower on the rampart and the other near the Inner Wall bonfire. Both are frozen until the player speaks with Alsanna, Silent Oracle. Scholar of the First Sin *Brightstone Cove Tseldora - Inside the barren house at the Falconers' army compound. To enter it, climb up the nearby ramp, drop into the well and then climb up the ladder at the end of the tunnel. The Mimic will be disguised as an iron chest. Drops the Dark Leggings and the Staff of Wisdom. *The Gutter - At the top of the tower close to the first bonfire. Drops the Dark Armor and a Lightning Winged Spear. (Video Guide) *Drangleic Castle - Found past the room where the Old Knight Hammer is found. Drops the Washing Pole and a Petrified Dragon Bone (need clarification on how many). *Aldia's Keep - Found in the hallway after releasing the creatures there. Drops a Black Witch's Staff. The Aldia Key is needed to reach the lever that will release them. Three more can be found in the room with the lever. Strategy Mimics can be countered in a multitude of ways. One way to tell the difference between a wooden chest and a Mimic is to look at the front. If there is a lock, do not open it. If there's none, then it's a normal chest (but may still be rigged with a trap). It is also possible to see the Mimic's teeth underneath the lid, which is slightly open, as opposed to the fully closed lid of a normal chest. Likewise, there are differences between a normal iron chest and a Mimic which make them easier to tell apart. A Mimic disguised as an iron chest has a slightly clearer color scheme in comparison, and portrays two white vertical hinges on the front, one on each side. If a player attacks a normal chest, it won't display the amount of damage inflicted like an enemy. Be careful, though, as chests can be destroyed, turning its contents into Rubbish. If it's a Mimic, a health bar will appear, warning the player of danger. When a Mimic is hit, it won't do anything for a few seconds before it stands up and attacks. When opening up, the Mimic can injure any player standing too close to it and, in cases with low Poise, will knock the player down. The Mimic uses a spitting attack that does decent damage, but is so poor to connect that it requires the player be almost directly in front of it. It can also attempt to grab the player but the animation is easy to spot and it has a short range. Mimics are also weak to Lloyd's Talismans. Throwing a talisman at them, while they're still pretending to be a chest, will put the Mimic in a dormant state, slightly open. This way, the Mimic is still alive, but the player can still grab the item inside and escape. Unlike its Dark Souls counterpart, Lloyd's Talismans can only be used while the Mimic is in chest form. Notes *Four of the Mimics each drop a piece of the Dark Set. *The Mimics in Aldia's Keep and the Iron Keep are disguised as metal chests, rather than the normal wooden variant. *A chest with a lock can be found in Black Gulch. This is a normal chest, however, and not a Mimic. *Even though the Mimic looks like it attacks from the front as it is getting up after the player has hit it, the hitbox is about as large as the Mimic's full size. Thus, players should either be absolutely sure they can kill the Mimic before it stands up, or get out of range before continuing the fight. Gallery Mimic II Wake Up.png|A Mimic waking up Mimic II Caught.png|Player tricked by a Mimic 2014-09-01_00091.jpg|Player battles a Mimic 0401142004a.jpg|A regular chest 0401142004.jpg|A mimic chest (notice the lock) Mimic - 02.png|Metal mimics are easily recognizable by the hinges on the front of the lid Mimic - 03.png|Comparison between a regular metal chest (left) and a Mimic (right) Mimic - 01.png|The chest in Black Gulch that is not a Mimic, despite using their model Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies